Warrior lemons
by TalesOfWarriors
Summary: Just some warrior Lemons. There's a mixture of OCs and warriors from the books.
1. Raccoon x Gale(Lust)

It was a hotter then usual Greenleaf afternoon, and he had decided to go to the barn to see if any she-cats needed 'help'. Which was what he usually did in Greenleaf ever since he witnessed it several moons ago while exploring Windclan territory.

He saw a beatiful she and padded up to her when he got closer he could smell the heat on her hoping she'd accept his help but so far the she's would always agree.

"Hello there you look like you need help." He said in a seductive and polite voice.

"Oh you can tell." The she said in a flirty way, her eyes full of lust.

"I'm Gale, you are?" Gale asked still sounding flirty.

"I'm Raccoon, and ya know I've seen many she's but none of them are quite like you." He flirted with her staring into her bright green eyes.

"Oh well I don't think I've ever seen a Tom quite like you either, ya know just for that I have a special treat for you under my tail." Gale flirted obviously wanting 'help'.

He followed Gale as she led him into the barn which was currently empty. Gale laid on her back exposing her core. Raccoon licked his lips and started licking her wet core as Gale moaned in pleasure. "O-Oh Raccoon you r-really know how to treat a she right!" She moaned as Raccoon licked her core.

He stopped and went up licking her neck and stood up and Gale instantly got in the hunting position, lifting her tail and exposing her pussy. Raccoon instantly mounted her.

"Before I start I have one question, are you a Virgin?" He asked hoping she was to make it even more enjoying.

Gale nodded at him smiling lustfuly. Her two legs had always held her inside while she was in heat so she wouldn't get pregnant but this time she had snuck out through a window.

Raccoon slowly slid his member into her tight core, as Gale's claws dug into the ground. He reached the barrier but couldn't break it, so he took it out so it was just at the tip and then rammed it in breaking the barrier and blood covered his member.

Gale yelped and then moaned with pleasure loving the pain and his long big member inside of her.

"Oh, Raccoon you feel so good inside of me! Go as deep and hard as you can!" She moaned in pleasure loving the feeling she was getting from this.

"Of course." He said seductivly pushing it even deeper as Gale moaned with pleasure. His member grew inside of Gale which made her moan even louder.

He pulled it out to the tip and rammed it in as fast as he could continuously, Gale yelping with a mixture of moans of pleasure from the feeling. His huge member going in deeper each time.

"Come on Raccoon I want your kits!" Gale yelled just as she cumed.

Raccoon cumed at the same time their juices mixing and with a pop he released his seed into her. Gale moaning with pleasure as it happened.

There was blood mixed with cum on the floor which made a huge mess.

Gale fell asleep while they were still attached and Raccoon pushed it in a little more deeper just before going to sleep on her.


	2. Lake x Amber(Love)

Lake walked into the room seeing Amber eating, her tail lifted exposing herself to Lake. He stared lustfully and Amber turned around seeing Lake standing there and staring at her.

"You like what you see?" She meowed wagging her behind teasingly. Lake had always loved the she ever since he first met her, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same. But it seemed like she did like him the same way he liked her.

"You know Lake, I've always wanted kits someday, maybe that someday will be today." She flirted with Lake, wanting to have kits with him since she too did love him. Since their twolegs weren't here she headed Lake over to the soft tall thing, that'd she'd heard her twoelgs call a 'couch'. Although Lake wouldn't know that because he hadn't been there as long as Amber had been there.

Amber already knew what to do since she had done this before with the other tom that had lived there before Lake was also her mate, even though they were only 9 moons old, and he had taken her virginity. Sadly their twolegs had to get rid of him because they caught them mating right before he had released his seed into her and quickly separated them. Ever since then she had constantly tried to mate with other toms that she saw, but it was never the same so she hoped Lake would be different.

Amber jumped onto the couch with Lake following her. "Go on your back." She commanded, Lake listening since he didn't know what to do. Lake showed his large member to her and she licked her lips.

Amber leaned down and licked the tip, then opened her mouth. Lake thrusted forward shoving it in her mouth. Amber moved it around twirling it, making Lake moan in pleasure a feeling he'd never felt before. Amber bobbed her head, then deep throated it. "Amber I think I'm gonna-!" He cummed in her mouth some of it leaking out of her mouth and onto the couch, making a mess.

Amber lifted her head up and turned around bending over and revealing her tight pussy to him. Lake stood up and put his paws on hers to hold her down. He slowly slid in his large member, Amber started to moan and is slid in deeper and deeper.

"Wow Lake you're so good for your first time!" Amber moaned in pleasure, as Lake slid in hitting her g-spot. Lake started going even further hitting her womb, making Amber yelp.

Lake pulled it out until it was at the tip then slowly slid it in again both of them moaning in pleasure. Cum started dripping out of her hole and down her legs making an even bigger mess on the couch. "Come on Lake! Harder and faster!" Amber yelled, she was used to toms going harder on her since she was usually near the clanners that only used her for practice.

Lake listened and pulled it out then rammed it in going even deeper, blood leaking out mixing with the cum on the couch. Lake then slowed down to release his cum in her, Amber doing it right after him their juices mixing together then finally with a pop he released his seed in her. Amber moaned in pleasure with the seed releasing in her. Lake pulled out cum dripping from his member, and some dripping out of Amber's hole.

Amber was panting, it was the best mating session she had ever had, and she had hoped that there were more to come.

"Let's do that again tomorrow night, I wanna make sure I'm filled with as many kits as you can fit in me." Amber said seductively still exhausted. She curled up away from the puddle of cum and blood and Lake wrapped around her, the two falling asleep.


	3. BriarPaw X DarkStar(rape)

BriarPaw's mentor had let her go hunting by her self since she was close to becoming a warrior, they had split up in different areas. She was near Shadowclan territory while her mentor, WhiteStrike hunted near the sky oak.

It didn't take long before she could smell mouse, she got in a hunter's crouch and followed the scent. She finally saw the mouse and was about to jump when something knocked her over scaring away the mouse. She looked pretty seeing DarkStar the leader of ShadowClan.

"You're in Shadowclan territory." The large Tom meowed. She had never realized, distracted by the mouse.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, if you do me a favour." He meowed smiling.

She shook her head, knowing him she would have to something evil. "Wrong choice." He meowed smiling evily, he slashed her muzzle. She yelped in pain, knowing if she fought back she would be killed.

"Hunting crouch now!" He demanded and she instantly obeyed. She didn't want to be killed, so she listened to him.

DarkStar mounted her, she looked back seeing his long member that almost touched the ground, she whimpered. He slowly put in his huge member stopping at the barrier, barely any of his member was in from how long it was.

She tried not to give DarkStar satisfaction from this so she held in a moan. He took out his long member until it was just at the entrance then thrusted his entire member in.

She yelped in pain, blood leaking down her legs then instantly turning to pleasure as he slowly pumped it in and out. DarkStar moaned in pleasure. She couldn't hold it in anymore and moaned in pleasure loving the feeling.

"Talk dirty... to me!" DarkStar had paused in the middle from a moan of pleasure.

"DarkStar... Your member is so... Long, go even faster and harder, cum inside of me! Make me have your kits!" She regretted every word but she would do anything to live.

DarkStar went harder, slowly pulling his member out then ramming it in. She felt like she was about to cum but tried to hold it in.

After that he went fast but not hard, he cumed inside her, leaking down her legs along with blood. She moaned in pleasure as loud as she could, then cumed not being able to hold it again. Their juices mixed together, spilling on the forest floor.

DarkStar released his seed in her, then pulled out. His member was driping with cum mixed with blood.

BriarPaw started sobbing, she was gonna have kits, she knew it, she also had felt guilty about enjoying the feeling.

BriarPaw pushed a kit coming out, she did this 3 more times. She had given birth to 4 kits most of them looked like DarkStar.

The medicine cat looked at her in disappointment, no one would believe that she was raped. BriarPaw cried looking down at her kits.


End file.
